


The Wrong Choice

by makoto325



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, MAJOR PERSONA 5 SPOILERS, Major P5R Spoilers, first fic, slight mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoto325/pseuds/makoto325
Summary: !!MAJOR P5R SPOILERS!!What would happen if you chose P5R's wrong ending? One-shot.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Wrong Choice

“Our deal is off,” Akechi growled as he turned from Akira’s pleading gaze and calmly stepped out of the cafe. Akira wanted, more than anything in the world, to run after him, to tell him that this was all truly for his sake, but his legs wouldn’t move. Akechi probably wouldn’t listen to him, anyway, and he was truly at his most dangerous when he acted so calm.

Akira sunk down into one of the booths, burying his face in his hands. He didn’t truly want this either. He didn’t want to live a life controlled by another, even if it was Maruki, who he still had lingering affection for; just like Akechi, he wanted to make his own way in the world. A world that might be imperfect at best and downright cruel at worst, but it was where he forged the bonds that meant more to him than anything. During his time in Maruki’s new reality, the Phantom Thieves didn’t really know each other. They were just acquaintances. They didn’t remember anything they had gone through together, and that hurt. For fuck’s sake, they had literally fought an _actual god_ standing side by side, but that memory had just… vanished from the minds of his best friends. 

However, Akira also couldn’t forget the night Akechi returned. Even though the suggestion had been thrown at him so suddenly, he truly had been ready to testify against Shido, for his own justice and revenge but mostly so Shido could forever rot in prison for what he had done to his own son. Because Akira was alive but Akechi had to die by the hand of Shido’s fucked-up cognition. Akira couldn’t escape the regret that constantly plagued his mind. He had managed to save everyone that mattered to him, everyone… but Akechi. He had sacrificed everything he had so that the Thieves could change Shido’s heart, so the least Akira could do was sit in a cell for a couple months. But then he just walked up like nothing had happened. Took his place testifying against Shido while Akira was too busy gaping to say anything. Before Akira even had a chance to thank him, Akechi was already strolling away from him and Sae, seemingly unaware (or, more likely, _completely_ aware) of the emotional rollercoaster he’d just forced Akira to ride.

Spending those next few days with Akechi after his sudden release was like living in a dream. Akechi acted annoyed by Akira’s antics, but always accepted his invitations to hang out, his favorite spot being the jazz club in Kichijoji. He would always clarify that he was only there because he liked the music and they had to discuss the mysteries surrounding their current situation _somewhere_ , but Akira knew that he actually enjoyed the company. The question of how Akechi actually survived the encounter in Shido’s palace constantly crossed Akira’s mind, but he didn’t want to ruin the fragile peace he and Akechi had managed to create. They mostly kept to the topic of their current strange reality where the dead walked and everyone seemed to be living their dream lives, with Akira occasionally trying (and failing) to joke and flirt with the former Detective Prince. 

Akira wished they’d both just never told him. That he’d gone and fought Maruki, Akechi standing by his side, and only realized the truth once they’d beat him to the ground. He’d still be pissed at Akechi, absolutely, but at least he wouldn’t be forced to make this choice. He knew that sentiment was selfish, really, and just plain cowardice, yet he couldn’t bring himself to say that it was wrong. He let out a bitter laugh. Maruki really had to go and fuck things up for him, hadn’t he?

Morgana jumped up and sat beside him, clearly lost in his own thoughts, but Akira’s laugh caught his attention. “Did you just say that you were accepting Maruki’s deal? What were you _thinking_?” He said, coming out of his stupor.

“You were listening!?”

“Duh. Akechi’s dangerous. I wasn’t about to let him do something to you while you guys were alone, so I was watching from the stairs.”

“Morgana…” Akira sighed. “Look-”

“Of course! You’re tricking Akechi somehow, right? I knew we couldn’t trust him! And he just walked right into it! You’re such a genius, Joker!” Morgana beamed, and Akira could feel his heart shatter a little.

“No, Morgana. I didn’t trick anyone. We’re taking his deal.”

Morgana sat quiet for a moment, his eyes shifting to the floor. “Joker… that’s not what we agreed on.”

Akira gulped. “I know. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I just… I couldn’t...” he struggled to get the words out. “I couldn’t let him die again.”

Morgana sighed, giving Akira a pitiful look that really set him on edge. “I know that you want to save him, Joker. But you can’t do that for everyone. Especially if they don’t want to be saved.”

Akira snorted. “Since when have you cared about that? No one but Futaba actually wanted us to steal their hearts, but you’re not gonna start saying that was all wrong too.”

“That’s different!” Morgana bristled. “We were fixing society! Helping people! Saving the world! Not throwing away everything we’ve fought for some _murderer_! Who, I don’t know if you remember, tried to shoot you in the face!”

Akira didn’t usually yell, especially not at Morgana. Hell, he didn’t know if he’d ever done it, but he couldn’t control himself. “Fuck off, Morgana! You don’t _fucking_ get it. He didn’t deserve this. Any of this. The only reason he turned out the way he did was because Shido thought of him as some goddamn tool rather than a human being, rather than his own son. And, I don’t know if _you_ remember, but he died saving us in the first place! It’s the least I could do,” Akira, voice cracking, tried to stop angry tears from leaving his eyes. “The least I could do is not let him die again because of us.”

Morgana visibly shrunk, fearing this new side of his closest friend, but quickly regained his composure. “We all know you’ve got some complex surrounding Akechi, but I thought you’d at least put your actual friends in front of him. The ones that actually care about you, and don’t just use you to get revenge. But I guess I was wrong. Thanks, Joker. Thanks for sacrificing all of us just so you can feel like you’re the hero.” Morgana, not giving Akira another glance, hopped off the table and into the dark streets of Yongen-Jaya.

Akira leaned back, finally releasing the tears he had been trying so hard to keep hidden, and they wouldn’t stop flowing. Deep down, he knew almost everything that Morgana said was true. Giving control of the entire world to Maruki on a silver platter went against everything he had always believed in, and he wasn’t one to betray his principles. Akechi himself didn’t want to be saved, didn’t want to live a life that he couldn’t himself control, which Akira truly understood. Akechi’s life had been wholly under Shido’s control since even before he’d been born. But still, Akira wasn’t about to be party to what basically amounted to his suicide. Akira sighed, his thoughts racing too fast for him to catch up. He’d made his choice. There was no going back now, yet he still couldn’t shake his doubts. 

He got up and trudged up the worn cafe stairs, flopping down on his bed. It felt even more uncomfortable than usual without Morgana by his side. His restless heart refused to let him sleep, so he pulled out his phone to pass some time.

He had a sudden urge to send Akechi a message. To try to apologize, explain, he didn’t really know. There was an undeniable tug in his chest, and before his brain could catch up he tapped out a quick message.

**Akira Kurusu** : akechi

 **Akira Kurusu** : i need to talk to you

 **Goro Akechi** : There is nothing to say. Don’t contact me again.

He hadn’t expected such a quick response, but wasn’t completely surprised with the content. Having abandoned all rational logic at this point, Akira kept poking the hornet’s nest. 

**Akira Kurusu** : please just hear me out?

**Goro Akechi** : Kurusu, can you read?

**Akira Kurusu** : yes

**Akira Kurusu** : but i’m not gonna stop bothering you until you listen to me

**Goro Akechi** : Leave me alone.

**Akira Kurusu** : i promise ill stop bothering you

**Akira Kurusu** : if you let me talk

He didn’t get a response for a while, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the phone screen, hoping to see something change. Maybe Akechi had blocked him, or turned his phone off. When Akira was about to give up hope, _Goro Akechi is typing…_ popped up on the screen. 

**Goro Akechi** : Fine. Say what you want to.

**Akira Kurusu** : over text?

**Goro Akechi** : … Are you really going to drag me out somewhere at midnight, in the middle of winter, so we can have this inane conversation?

**Akira Kurusu** : how far are you from leblanc

**Akira Kurusu** : and the dots were unnecessary 

**Goro Akechi** : …

**Goro Akechi** : You’ve got to be kidding me.

**Akira Kurusu** : how far

**Goro Akechi** : Ugh…

**Goro Akechi** : I’m turning around now. If you don’t have some coffee ready by the time I get there, I will leave.

Akira couldn’t keep a mischievous grin from sneaking across his face. Akechi would still, at the very least, come back to him for a cup of his coffee. He rose out of bed and hurried back down the stairs, not wanting to miss this chance over something as simple as coffee. He donned his apron and made the coffee the way he knew Akechi loved it, sneaking in a little bit of sugar and cream. Akechi liked to pretend that he liked the pure flavor of coffee, but Akira had seen the boy on more than one occasion adding a pinch of something sweet when he thought no one was looking. 

Akira had just placed the steaming cup in front of Akechi’s usual spot at the counter when he heard a quiet knock at the door. Akira opened it, not saying a word, and returned to his place behind the counter. Akechi strung his tan trenchcoat over the back of his chair and sat down, sipping his drink without acknowledging Akira’s presence. The silence hung heavy between them. Akira, even though he had called the other boy here, didn’t even know how to begin explaining what he’d done. 

“Didn’t you have something to say?” Akechi finally shattered the wall of silence, looking up to cast a sharp glare on Akira. “Or did you just summon me here to stare?”

Akira felt his cheeks redden. “Um, yeah, I had something to say.”

“Then say it. Don’t waste my time.”

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m really, truly sorry. I know that you can’t forgive me for what I’ve done, but I couldn’t go through this again. I’m selfish, I know, but I couldn’t let you die again. Especially now that I have the power to stop it.”

Akechi took a long sip of his drink, leaving Akira feeling like he was dangling off the edge of a cliff. “I would agree - this was quite selfish of you, Kurusu. You know more than anyone that I don’t want anyone but myself deciding what I do with my life. But I’ve never had the chance! There’s always someone pulling the strings, be it Shido, Maruki, whoever. There always has to be someone in control.” Akechi smiled, but there was no happiness to be found in it. “Just this once, I thought I’d be able to choose my own destiny, but in the end, of course it came down to you.”

Akechi hadn’t broken his razor-sharp glare, but Akira’s eyes had never left the floor. “I know, Akechi. But you can’t take control of your life if there’s not one there to begin with.”

“I don’t care.” Akechi’s nostrils flared. “I’d rather die than live in a world where all my choices were made for me. You took that from me.”

“I’m not helping you commit suicide, no matter how you make it sound. That’s what you’re trying to get me to do right now, you know. Even if that wasn’t the case, though, I still wouldn’t leave you to die again.”

Akechi rolled his eyes. “Why do you even care so much? I’m not one of your precious teammates. I was only working with you to beat the shit out of Maruki, nothing more.”

“Because I know you, Akechi, and even if you don’t feel the same about me, you’re my friend. And I don’t leave my friends to die.”

Akechi, for once, seemed actually taken aback. “You know I tried to kill you, right? Twice.”

“That wasn’t the real you. That was the you that was being played by Shido. You were so blinded by revenge that you couldn’t see it, but he had you right under his thumb. So the mental shutdowns, all of that - it wasn’t your fault. Really. You were being manipulated.” Akira said, matter-of-factly.

“The real me?” Akechi scoffed. “The real me is the same one who caused those mental shutdowns. Who killed people. There’s no separating me from my past.” 

“I don’t believe that’s true at all. Did you really want to hurt anyone? I don’t think so. You were in too deep to see it though. Trust me, if not for him, you wouldn’t have even thought of doing any of that. You’re a good person, Akechi. I know it.”

“I offered to help him. I knew he was shitty, then, and I still decided to work with him until I could bring him down, even if I had to hurt others to get there. Do those sound like the actions of a ‘good person’ to you?”

“Did you know anything about the Metaverse back then? About mental shutdowns?”

“No. Shido was the one who taught me everything I know about it. I still helped him after the fact, though. When I knew what I was doing to people.” Akechi put a gloved hand to his forehead, clearly exasperated. “You can’t just talk me out of being a killer, Kurusu.”

“But you knew, deep down at least, that Shido would’ve…” he spat the next word out like venom, not bothering to conceal his contempt for the man. “ _Disposed_ of you if you stepped out of line or denied him. You didn’t have a choice. And I know that you can atone for what you’ve done, but you can’t if you’re dead.” Akira finally lifted his eyes from the floor, responding to Akechi’s sharp gaze with a plea. “You mean a lot to me, Akechi. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who understands me in the way you do. And if I mean anything to you, you’ll understand why I made the choice I did. You’ll probably still think it’s the wrong one, and that’s fine. You don’t have to forgive me, just try to understand that I can’t throw you away again.”

To Akira’s surprise, Akechi’s glare softened, and within it he could find a strong sadness. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Akechi finished his cup, and as Akira went to wash it out, he heard a quiet voice call to him, “You’re important to me too, Kurusu.” Akechi’s voice strained, the words new and unfamiliar to his tongue. “That’s why I wish you would let me disappear. I could finally at least try to fix what I’ve done. By doing what I know is right, even if I have to die for it.”

Akira felt a sudden heat flush his neck, turning back to face the other boy. “That’s not the only way. It can’t be! If we accept Maruki’s reality, you could be happy. There won’t be any mental shutdown victims. Or Shido! We-” Akira quickly corrected himself, “You could finally have the life you deserved all along.”

Akechi gave him a sad smile. “Erasing my past isn’t the same as atoning for it. You know that.”

“But we could start over. I could give you a life so much better than what you ended up with.”

“What about everyone else, Kurusu? Are you willing to erase their treasured memories to give them a life that someone who doesn’t know them at all thinks would make them happy? Just to keep me alive?”

“Yes.” Akira replied without hesitation.

Akechi shook his head. “You’re a fool, then.” He lifted himself out of his chair and started to put his coat back on. “Now, if you have nothing else to say, I’ll be taking my lea-”

“Wait!” Akira said before even realizing the words had left his mouth. Akechi looked back at him, surprised at the urgency in his voice. “One more thing. It’ll be quick, I promise.” He rifled through his pocket and pulled out a worn, crumpled leather glove. He stuck his hand out for the detective to take. “I broke our promise. Take it.”

Akechi stood silent for a moment, staring at Akira’s outstretched hand, and then pulled off one of his gloves and placed it in the other boy’s open palm. “You should at least have a pair, Akira.”

Akira’s face felt like it was on fire. Akechi laughed, a quiet, real laugh that Akira had never heard from him before. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Bye… Goro.” Akira watched as he left the cafe, unable to say another word, though there was so much he wanted to. The new glove still held the warmth from Goro’s skin, and Akira held both close to his chest, wishing he wouldn’t have to forget this moment.

* * *

Akira woke up early the next morning. He was supposed to go on a picnic with the Sakuras, after all, and he didn’t want to face Futaba’s wrath if he didn’t make her curry in time. He sat up, pulling off the thick blanket on top of him, and he heard something fall lightly to the floor. He bent down and picked up a pair of black gloves. They looked like Akechi’s, but he hadn’t remembered borrowing them or Akechi being anywhere near his room. He studied them, turning them over in his hands, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had forgotten something important. 

“Akira, are you going to help us or not?” he heard Wakaba’s playful voice call him from downstairs. “You can’t just sleep your life away!”

“I want my curry!” Futaba demanded, extending the last word by a couple of syllables.

Akira put the gloves down on his bed and started to get dressed, but he couldn’t quite shake that weird feeling. He must’ve just forgotten to do some homework or something, he assured himself. “Coming!” he yelled once he had put his pants on. He glanced at the gloves once more, and decided to put them on. A strange, yet somehow familiar warmth encased his hands. He didn’t know why the gloves felt so comforting, but he waved the thought away while walking down the cafe steps to continue another perfect day of his wonderful life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first fic here and i'm really excited to finally be posting something. i hope you guys liked it, and if so, let me know! i have plans for other stories with much more actual shuake.
> 
> thanks so much to powers637 for beta reading and encouraging me to write more. this wouldn't exist if not for him, so thanks so much!


End file.
